Controlling a device through gestures is one of human-machine interaction technologies. Compared with the traditional graphic user interface, gesture-based control does not require a user to hold a specific input device, and, through specific hand movements, the device can be controlled or specific information can be input into the device.
Existing gesture-based control comes in two main types: tone type is based on location information of a gesture, namely, through spatial movement of a finger, movement of a relevant element on a display screen is mapped; the other type is based on posture information of a gesture, namely, various complicated gestures generated by a human hand correspond to different control commands, so as to control a device.
In related art 1, corresponding gestures are defined for a series of operations such as select, copy, paste, move, delete and switch, for specific displayed objects (such as an icon, box, and scroll bar) on a display screen. For example, a gesture of copying a displayed object is to use one finger to click the object when the object is selected; a gesture of pasting a displayed object is to use one finger to perform double-clicking quickly.
The following defects exist in related art 1: The operation instructions for the displayed object are miscellaneous, and a user needs to memorize too many gesture rules, which makes learning and memorizing difficult.
In related art 2, basic operations (left-click, right-click, cursor displacement) of a mouse are converted into gesture definitions. Unlike the related art 1, the related art 2 does not define specific operations for a displayed object, but defines operations similar to mouse operations to implement all specific operation functions (for example, by selecting a specific operation in a right-click menu).
The following defects exist in the related art 2: Gestures/movements similar to mouse operations vary sharply. When performing a series of operations, a user needs to switch frequently between various movements. For example, when the user needs to select a displayed object and then open a right-click menu, the user needs to move a position by clenching a fist and extending a thumb, and then extend the thumb and the index finger, and then move the thumb. Such a series of movement switches are complicated, which affects the convenience and smoothness of the operation.